User talk:Coolbloo12
Introduction Welcome to my talk page, feel free to write anything here! Talk I like Bleach too!!!!!!!! It's my favorite anime after Digimon Ignacioplus 10 17:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Ignacioplus_10Ignacioplus 10 17:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the invitation this is the first time that i speak in one of this pages Ignacioplus 10 10:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Ignacioplus_10Ignacioplus 10 10:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) That's not a bad idea maybe i'll do that but why? Ignacioplus 10 17:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Ignacioplus_10Ignacioplus 10 17:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well im on that but is incomplete Can you help me please??? Ignacioplus 10 11:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Ignacioplus_10Ignacioplus 10 11:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ok but i have a problem with the page can you take a look by my page please? Ignacioplus 10 11:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Ignacioplus_10Ignacioplus 10 11:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) i need that my complete infobox appears in my user page can you help me please??? Ignacioplus 10 17:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Ignacioplus_10Ignacioplus 10 17:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) come into my website hi i complete my website but want everyone help this the url http://www.digimonx.wikia.comk Reply Your analysis is too fangirl-analytical. Just because they walk off alone doesn't imply they have this close bond. We're also not following the German dub, and there's no implied romance in "stupid Tai". Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :That picture cannot be considered Taiora except when deep Taiora fangirlish analysis is applied; to me it's just a picture. And once again, it's overanalysis. I don't think her expression softened. I only saw her face devoid of real visible emotion (it was an apology, after all) - any facial changes were probably at the apology, not the heart/"Love". Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It does not correspond with the given evidence currently on the page. The answer is no. Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Plz reply Welcome to the wiki. I'm Wh!te$tar. I saw you like fan-fics and wanted to ask if you'd check out mine, Spirits Edge. At the very least rate their characters. Two of them have two of your favorite digimon, so that should be a plus. But I'll leave another message later. I'ts time for school. Sorry. I'd really appreaciate a reply.--Wh!te$tar 13:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but it's Epsilon, like the star. I just realized how someone can get that confused. But he's not a digimon, it's a virus as I wrote on the main page. And I know there're gramatical mistakes. I do the same thing on my comments, but I've actually gotten better. Anyways, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading!--Wh!te$tar 13:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you don't mind my asking, what kind of anime do you watch? I've got a list of the ones I've ewatched on my page if you'd like. Oh, and Myanmar is under Laos, above Phillippenes. Di I get a prize(reply)?--Wh!te$tar 16:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like Spirits Edge. I was going for a Zelda, Tales series, Kingdom Hearts dramatic fusion with Digimon. I'm really excited because I'm one chapter away from revealing Epsilon. But I only watch anime, though most of them were adapted from manga. Also, I like your couplings. They make the most sense, but you forgot Takuri. But one last thing, check out the next fic I'm working on after Spirits edge. It's linked on my talk page, and it's called Scripture. I noticed you didn't like Suzie for being so playful (which I completely agree on) but I'm gonna make her much more mature in it. Plz reply soon.--Wh!te$tar 15:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not working on Scripture until Spirits Edge is done. Actually, I've got the whole second half written except for the final battle. Also, Takuri is TakatoxJeri (Juri in the Japanese version). And while I've written up a sort of chapter sxhedule for Scripture, my next project is only in the development phase. But, there was one I gave to my friend digiemperor1. Just check his talk page. It's called Digital Nights and I think it's just as good as Spirits Edge. however since I gave it to him, I won't be writting it. But it's still a good summary. Go ahead and check it out, though there are alot of typos.--Wh!te$tar 16:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) For Zenjorou x Nene, what about Zenjine? Just a suggestion.--Wh!te$tar 17:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) What's your penname in FF? I searched "Coolbloo12" in FF, but couldn't find your profile. What's your penname? I want sooooooooo badly to read your fanfictions! Seems like they're so good! PS: I already knew that Myanmar isn't in South America... I didn't know where it is, but I knew it isn't in South America, because I'm Brazilian! Hinata Plusle 17:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I still haven't read the fanfics you wrote, but I already got the penname. I don't think I know anything about Digimon that helps wikia... The only thing I can actually do is discussing about it with other people. When I read them, I'll tell you what I think. 23:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes... Let's say: I'm re-watching Digimon Tamers (my favorite season :3). Maybe I can help (but my English is NOT that good...) Truth be told, I prefer Sorato. Canon shippings seem to be... Well, canon. But semi-canon's the best! (Jurato is my favorite - oh, yes, Jeri's also my favorite Digimon character.) At least for me. 02:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but first I have to re-watch the episodes! (I watch about... 3 episodes a month?) I'm not a fluent English speaker, I'm Brazilian (as I've said). But that can help - if somebody helps me with that. I think Jeri's sadness, etc, etc is the thing I like most (and what makes me like her so much). Oh, yes, I also like DA02 and Savers. May Emy 17:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Dad has watched part of the series with me (mom soon got bored with all the card slash scenes and stopped watching with me), and he says Jeri's the typical person-who-lives-behind-a-facade. Let's say, she doesn't have somebody reliable enough to confess her problems. I think that's her biggest problem. DA02: mainly because of Ken's story. Savers: IKUTO!!!! Ok, stop freaking out, Hinata Plusle. And you? 23:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC)